Look who I brought home, Leo!
by Icecubefrozen
Summary: It was one task. Get the milk. But we all know Mikey too well to believe for even a second he would do just that. So of course, on his way back when he overheard a conversation in an alleyway and one thing lead to another... At least, that's Mikeys excuse when he brings home four penguins.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first crossover fiction, so it wont be perfect.

* * *

Mikey's POV:

Finally. Fresh air! I had been in the sewers for so long. Leo had grounded me. And it wasn't even my fault! Well, it sort of had been. But still, sheesh Leo. He is soo protective and strict. I'm starting to understand what Raph means by stick up his ass. He even walks like that. I burst out laughing at that. Maybe Raph would let me have some of his beer if I use that to make him laugh. Probably not though, last time I had some, Leo was furious. He even convinced splinter to come home from his trip early! Boy was he pissed!

Either way, I was just glad I was finally out again. Even if it was just to get some more milk. I wonder if I could add some salt to make it sour? It would make an awesome prank! Although knowing Donnie, he would figure out it was me in a matter of seconds and would be tattling to Leo. Shame.

Reaching the store, I walked towards the fridges. And on the right... Milk. Wait, what was that next to it? It couldn't be... CHOCOLATE milk? Whoa. And... Oh. My. God! Strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, thousands of different milk flavours! Whoa. I zoned out for a moment, staring at the rainbow milk in front of me. Giggling, I grabbed a strawberry, chocolate, and plain milk. I guess I should keep the other two to myself. Walking out with my shopping bag, I proceeded to walk home when I was distracted. "Hey, Joey, look! Penguins!" The sound of loud laughter rung though my ears. "Look at that little one! He could be worth a bit, you think?" "Hell yes! Sell him on the market next weekend. He's a cutie. He'll go real quick." I lifted my hat lightly at this. Penguins? Market? Walking into the alley, I glared at the purple dragons harassing the poor creatures. Two penguins were caged, and the other two were being poked and prodded in the dragon's arms. "Hey, listen up who ever you are. Get. The hell. Away. And forget. You saw. Anything. Understand?" I scoffed, pulling out my nunchakus. Oh it was on.

* * *

In a matter of moments the challengers were on the floor. I neatly tied them up, leaving them in sight of any passerby's who will hopefully take them to the police. I looked down at the four penguins. Three were glaring at me, but one little cutie was looking terrified. I instantly presumed him to be the youngest. "Don't worry little fella's - I won't hurt you. Where do you live?" I asked, shrugging of my coat to show them the real me. "Your a... Turtle?" I smiled at the penguin nodding. "Yes, but I was mutated. I have to hide from humans, because I too know what they are capable off. Don't worry, I won't hurt you guys." The flat headed one I had just spoken to nodded. "Ok. I guess I can trust you. But what's your name?" "Michelangelo, but you may call me Mikey. And you?" I turned to the penguins. "I am Skipper." The flat headed one spoke. "This is Kowalski" he pointed to the tallest. "This is Rico" he pointed to a medium sized one, the only one with proper hair- it was a Mohawk style, I think "and lastly, baby Private" the one called Private glared at him for that but instantly cowered. He was the cute one, and the smallest. I smiled at them all. "So, where do you live?" "Our home is destroyed, so nowhere now." The one called Kowalski sighed. I smiled. I know Leo would kill me for this, but- "you guys can stay with me".

* * *

Ok so Mikey has met the penguins- but how will his brothers react? Please comment and give me any ideas. I don't own POM or TMNT!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok new chapters up... I hope you like it. Sorry it's so short!

* * *

Mikey's POV:

"...and Dr Blowhole..." I turned to face Skipper "Who?" "Oh, just an evil talking dolphin" I burst out laughing. Talking turtles- we're awesome. Talking penguins - I guess ya can believe it. But talking dolphins- well that's another thing.

* * *

Casey's POV:

I stared at the scene in front of me. Leo was in a glare off with the flat headed penguin, whilst staring warily at Mikey, who was currently being dragged to the lab against his will, as Donnie insisted he could have caught something from the 'arctic birds' as he called them. Sensei was calmly talking to the tallest of the penguins, Raph was glaring at the penguin with the Mohawk currently in his grasp, who was being held upside down by his ankles, and April was talking to the smallest of the four penguins.

"Guys, guys please calm down" I whined. It was unusual for me to whine, but still. Drastic measures are needed for drastic causes. I groaned, seeing they were still too caught up in the penguins to notice me. "GUYS!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the wall as I spoke. At once all attention was on me. "Um hey" I chuckled nervously. God, one of them needs to speak soon. There's only so much a guy can think of to say.

"Sensei, do you have any ideas on Mikey's 'friends'? " good on ya, Leo. Trust the blue bandana turtle to be the first to talk in an awkward situation. "I do, Leonardo. Please meet me in the dojo shortly." Leo nodded and left the room, giving one last hard glare toward the flat headed penguin. Sensei then nodded toward Raph, Don and Mike. "And how about Donatello and Raphael, you two take Michelangelo to the infirmary so we know he hasn't caught anything from these penguins." At once Mikey shot up. "No sensei! Please, I promise you I'm fine!" But all the begging and pleading did nothing. Splinter gave one final nod toward the red and purple clad turtles and they dragged Mikey to the infirmary. "And Miss O'Neil, and Mr Jones, how about you two find out what you can about the penguins." We nodded. Splinter stood up, and noded towards the penguins. "I hope you are not discouraged about staying with us based on our first reactions. And I apologise for my sons behaviour." Then, he went into the dojo. "Anyone want tea?" April asked nervously.

Once again we stood in awkward silence. It was just me, April and the four penguins. "So... Your penguins, huh? How's that working out for you?" They stared at me for a second before bursting out laughing, along with April who was still in the kitchen. "Seriously... How's that working out? What, are you stupid?" I shrugged at April, who had returned with four mugs of tea. "Apparently..."

* * *

Leo's POV:

I groaned, listening to Splinter talk. "Leonardo, its is nearing thanksgiving. And what is thanksgiving?" I groaned. This is one of splinters worst lectures -when he askes questions. After years of experience, I knew exactly what to say in order to speed up the lecture. I didn't have all day. "Thanksgiving is a time of giving, and being thankfull for athese have." "Yes, Leonardo. I suggest we invite the penguins into our home." Sensei stood up at this, and motioned for me to do so aswell - but I wasn't finished yet. "Sensei, they-" The glare I recieved made me shut up. Doesnt he know that thanksgivings not for over a month? I was only going to say penguins aren't suited to this kind of environment. Jeez. Calmly, I left the dojo and headed towards Raph's room - I knew I had at least one other brother who never accepted guests. That's when I heard the one thing I didn't want to- "so, shall we discuss the sleeping arrangements?"

* * *

Hope you like it, I don't own the turtles or the penguins of madagascar. Please review!


	3. MESSAGE FOR ANYONE ON DEVIANTART!

NEW MESSAGE! VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU ARE ON DEVIANTART!

Hi, so I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. But yesterday I made an account on devaintart. My username is the same- Icecubefrozen (it won't let me put a link here- damn iPad mini.) so I will publish all my tmnt fanfiction and maybe some others here, and I will continue them ON BOTH!

I will start publishing more often, I was just busy because I was away for the six weeks holiday, then I came back to school two weeks ago and have already had 20 pieces of homework (no joke) so I'll do my best,

thanks!

Icecubefrozen


End file.
